


Being Happy, Being Gay

by Polka



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>新年小甜饼，第四季背景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Happy, Being Gay

1

Lip看着Milkovich家那小子大喇喇地走下楼来，肩膀紧绷，手臂在走路时候向外甩，摆出一副可笑的恐吓姿态。  
“Ian出门了。”在他像只公鸡似的巡视四周时Lip告诉他。  
Mickey回应般地耸肩，径直朝厨台走，给自己找了个干净杯子，倒了杯咖啡，表现得好像这儿是他自己家一样。  
“所以你现在是住在这儿了？”Lip问。  
Mickey继续朝他耸肩。  
Lip还记得上一次他和Mickey有超过三句对话的时候，他被狠狠揍了一顿。  
要不是因为Ian（他实在不明白自己弟弟挑男人的眼光），他才不会让除了Mandy之外的Milkovich家的人迈进他们屋子，从他们冰箱里拿牛奶喝，睡在他们的房间里，还穿他们的衣服。  
Mickey伸手去挠头发。  
他比以前看起来倒是要干净些了，头发看起来洗过，身上没有血迹。  
Lip看着他挠完头发，把杯子放在桌上，脸上突然有种犹豫的神情。  
不管他想要说些什么，Lip打算告诉他Gallagher家没有钱，他们也没有多余的空房间。没有就是没有。  
“伯莱塔，柯尔特，史密斯·韦森，你觉得红毛会喜欢哪一个？”Mickey终于开了口。  
“什么？”Lip没明白。  
“我听说他想偷直升机，”Mickey皱着眉头，“我可没能耐去找一架直升机来。刀，枪，手榴弹，我只能弄到这些玩意，你觉得他会喜欢哪个？”  
Lip盯着Mickey的脸，发现这家伙大概是认真的。  
危险。Lip告诉自己。Milkovich家的人本身的威胁力就已经是炸弹级别。  
“他下下个礼拜过生日。”Mickey抽开插在短发里的手，低下头。他说得非常小声，好像整场对话是个天大的机密。Lip觉得这家伙似乎脸红了，在提起Ian的时候，但他不敢确定，更不敢嘲笑Mickey，那几乎是找死。  
“他从部队回来之后就对那些已经没兴趣了，”Lip说，“或许你可以给他烤个蛋糕。”  
Mickey瞪着他，露出警惕的神情，似乎分辨不出他到底是在开玩笑还是在认真建议。然后他怀疑地哼了一声，转过身去。  
Lip目送着他走出门。  
他从没见过Milkovich家的人这副欲言又止的尴尬样子。他真想让Ian看看，这太他妈好笑了，Gallagher一家大概天生有吸引Milkovich家人的基因。

Mickey推开自己屋门的时候无视他那腆着肚子的老婆，径直走回自己房间，去翻他的抽屉，然后对着一抽屉的枪支发呆。  
或许Ian对这些玩意是没有兴趣。  
他得想想看自己还能搞到些什么。大麻，可卡因，止痛药，一些钱，还有些酒。他不知道Ian会喜欢什么。总之大概不是他能搞到的这些玩意。  
或许他应该装作什么都不知道。毕竟他自己也没过过什么狗屁生日。  
如果他家没有那个俄国女人在的话，或许他可以邀请Ian过来。他老爹还在监狱里，不会有人再从天而降狠狠揍他一顿。  
总之他想要做点什么——就像正常的情侣们会在彼此生日时候做的那些事情。  
也许Lip说得对，一个他妈的蛋糕都可以。  
这念头令Mickey脸上发烫。

***

Mickey从衣柜里给自己找了件Ian的T恤——袖子对他来说长了不少，他咕囔着把它挽了上去——红毛小子长得太快了，Mickey认识他的时候他还不是这个高度。  
洗完澡后Mickey开了瓶啤酒，点了支抽烟，和Gallagher家的小兔崽子们挤在沙发上看电视。  
Fiona还在惩戒所，Lip明早有课。Ian去了俱乐部，要到凌晨才能回来。  
他左边坐着Carl，右边坐着Debbie，Liam正在试图往他腿上爬，嘴里发着怪声。  
晚餐是他从酒吧带回来的披萨，电视上在播一部肥皂剧，女主角笑起来牙缝里可以塞进一个男主角，Debbie看得津津有味，Carl在一旁摆弄一把枪。Mickey看他，他就耸肩。“没有弹匣，Lip收走了。”  
Liam成功占领了Mickey的膝盖，嘴里含着手指头朝他傻笑。  
“操。”Mickey皱眉。  
Carl瞥了他一眼，“Liam不会也是基佬吧。”  
“你说谁他妈是基佬？”Mickey把Liam赶到一边去，拿起烟盒和打火机。  
“嘿，你睡在我哥哥床上。”Carl说。

***

凌晨一点的时候Mickey爬上了Ian的床。  
Ian还没回来，而Mickey已经困得要命了，他今天在外面和几个兄弟走了一趟，帮人收了点钱，然后又去了趟酒吧照看生意。  
他躺在床上，闻着他常从Ian身上闻到的那股不知道是什么的香味，伸手去摸自己裤子口袋里的两张门票。  
两张小熊队的门票。  
今天店里一个婊子刚给人吸完老二，那家伙就装傻说自己忘了带钱，Mickey让他把口袋里的东西都掏出来，只有一包烟，和两张棒球赛的门票，日期是下下个礼拜一，正好是Ian生日。Mickey拿走了烟，还有那两张门票，然后把男人踹出门去。  
门票已经被他揉皱了，蜷在口袋里，但他忍不住想去确认下它们是否还在那儿。  
他不知道该怎么开口。  
嘿你下下周有空吗我有票我们去看场比赛？  
他可从没干过这种事情。  
听起来就像一场真正的约会。不是在哪栋楼的暗处打野炮，也不是在Ian工作的那地方等他下班，然后偷偷摸摸找个厕所隔间锁上门，一次真正的约会。  
这听起来太他妈娘娘腔了。  
但他希望Ian能空出他生日的那天晚上来。  
没有Gallagher家的人围在周围，没有俱乐部那些色眯眯的“顾客”和那群油头粉面的“朋友”，只有他们两个人。  
等结束之后他们可以找个地方喝两杯，然后或许去找家酒店。他也可以给他点客房服务，他还可以吻他，另外，他想和他在床上做，不是在沙发上，楼梯间里或者厕所里，而是在床上。  
他摇着头打了个哈欠，很快就睡着了。

Ian又在凌晨两点的时候才钻进房间。  
Carl和Liam熟睡着，Mickey躺在他床上，面朝着墙壁，呼吸均匀，肩膀在起伏。  
当Ian把手掌覆在他肩上的时候他惊醒了，在确认并不是有人闯进来要揍他之后才松开了拳头。  
红毛小子还没洗澡，身上一股俱乐部里的烟酒味，就往床上爬，去揽他的胳膊。  
Ian把他往墙壁那一侧推，身体紧贴上来，一只手环住他的腰，另一只手去摸他的头发。  
Mickey把抱怨的话咽了回去。  
他不敢动，他从没被人这样拥抱过，他觉得Ian大概喝醉了，Ian把脸埋在他的后颈，他能感觉到他热烘烘的呼吸。  
拥抱让他觉得别扭，好像他自己是个需要人哄着的小姑娘，他宁可这家伙把他从床上拽起来干他，干晕他。他想要做爱而不是他妈的拥抱。但Ian的呼吸很快缓慢下来，他能感觉到背后紧贴着的胸膛起伏，他想挪开搭在他腰上的那只手，想了想却又没动。  
比赛门票还在他的裤子口袋里，被他揉得皱巴巴的。  
他得找个时机。

***

Ian坐在沙发上换鞋的时候Mickey刚回来，给Gallagher家的小兔崽子们带了午餐。今天是周六，Lip去监狱探Fiona，孩子们都在家里。  
他放下外卖纸袋坐到Ian身边，看着他系鞋带。  
“出去？”Mickey问。  
“俱乐部有个常客要带我去钓鱼。”Ian回答。  
Mickey知道自己表情立刻就变了。  
在这家伙面前他从来就藏不住什么情绪。哪怕外面每个人都害怕Milkovich家的脾气暴躁的兄弟，哪怕他能用拳头把一个人揍得半死，能让每个人看到他的时候都绕着路走，但在Ian面前他感觉自己就是透明的，简直他妈的一目了然。  
原本他裤子口袋里的手指头已经攥着那两张门票，打算递出去，装作若无其事地提议。但Ian的话激起了他身体里的那股他自己都不熟悉的怒火，他张着嘴没说话，然后站起来就往楼上走。  
“嘿，嘿，只是钓鱼而已，”Ian朝着他的后背说，“我可不是那个结了婚还快当老爸的家伙。”  
Mickey爬上楼，在走道里差点撞上了Debbie。  
她打量他，然后立刻收回视线，似乎意识到了对方的Milkovich式的怒气。

***

Carl打了个哈欠，跳下床。  
最近没有人管他，Lip在家时候会催他起床，Fiona还会看着他刷牙，但Ian就不怎么在乎这些，还有Mickey，这个把这儿当做自己家的家伙，除了和他们一起吃饭看电视以外也不会管任何事情。  
当然，Carl并不讨厌他——这个凶巴巴的家伙懂得枪支弹药，还给Carl钱让他去买午餐。

Ian的床上空着，床单皱成一团。  
Carl套了件外套准备下楼，在经过Fiona的房间时停住脚步，轻手轻脚地把耳朵贴到门上去。  
床板摇晃的声音。有人发出低吟，好像受伤的动物。

Ian先出现在楼下，催着Debbie和Carl去上学。Mickey过了会儿才走下来，耳朵尖还有点泛红。  
Carl和Hank打过赌，他在那对养父家里看到过基佬们干的那种事情，他们像吸棒棒糖一样吸别人的老二，然后把那东西插进自己屁股里。  
Hank说他老哥是下面那一个。但Carl相信是Mickey。  
Hank可没隔着门听到过这家伙的哼哼声，没有从厕所锁眼里瞥到过这家伙跪在Ian面前，也没有看见过这家伙看Ian的眼神。  
Carl记得那阵子Mandy住在他们家里的时候，她看Lip也是那种眼神。  
他不知道Milkovich家还有没有个妹妹，或许会很适合自己。

Carl吃完了早餐的牛奶麦片，背起书包。Ian在慢悠悠地喝咖啡。  
Mickey在Ian背后掏着口袋，看起来有点可笑——他咬着嘴唇，盯着Ian的后脑勺，脸上没有那副Carl熟悉的凶神恶煞的神情，甚至还有点像只走失的宠物狗。  
他就那么盯了Ian一会儿，然后走上前去，把从裤子口袋里掏出来的皱巴巴的东西放在了桌上。  
“下周一，”他粗声粗气地说，“你有时间的话。”  
Ian拿起桌上的东西看了眼，然后抬头看Mickey。  
Carl看见Ian笑起来，笑得挺开心，而Mickey抬手去揉鼻子，紧接着Ian伸出手想去拽他的胳膊，但Mickey往后急匆匆地躲闪开，嘴里骂骂咧咧，还露出一副厌恶的表情。  
有时候Carl觉得基佬们可能就是这么难以琢磨。还好他自己不是其中的一个。

 

2

 

高个子的俄罗斯女人就坐在客厅沙发上。  
她手上抱着个婴儿，婴儿嘴里塞着奶嘴。  
Mickey脱下围巾的手停住了。  
“操。”他说。  
“她敲完门就进来了，”Debbie赶忙解释，压根没意识到她并不需要对暂住在自己家里的Milkovich家的人负责任，“我拦不住她，她说不见到你就不走。”

Mickey准备吼自己老婆两句，把她从这儿撵走，但当他注意到站在沙发旁抱着胳膊的Ian，他就又愣住了。  
“他是我丈夫，”Svetlana无视Mickey，而侧过脸去朝着Ian说，“他得回去，养他的儿子。”  
Ian没说话。  
“你呢？你算是他什么人？”她继续问。  
Ian看着她，然后看向Mickey。  
Debbie识趣地走开了，拽着在客厅里爬来爬去的Liam。  
Mickey倒宁可他们在场，这样Ian或许就不会这样盯着他。  
他熟悉那眼神——有时候Ian不说话，只是盯着他，而那才是他最害怕的时刻。

红头发的家伙像尊冰冷的塑像一样立在那儿，等待他代替自己作出回应。  
“我会给你钱，”Mickey对Svetlana开口，“你他妈给我回去，现在。”  
但她也像块石头似的一动不动，手里捧着婴儿，好像那是一件战利品，然后她转动眼珠，又看向Ian。她笑了。  
“哈。”Ian也笑起来，把手抄进口袋里，径直往Mickey的方向走。Mickey以为他是要过来逼问自己，迫使他在这个女人面前承认些他不愿意承认的事情，但Ian的胳膊擦过了他的肩膀。他听见门被打开又重重关上的声音。  
Svetlana终于看向了他，和他目光交汇。他觉得她在嘲笑自己。

***

穿着蓝色队服的人潮涌进赛场，四下一片嘈杂，卖口哨和加油棒的，卖汽水的，卖帽子的，把孩子扛在肩上的父亲，抱着毛绒玩具的母亲，领着一整队叽叽喳喳的学生的小学老师，数万人发出的嘈杂声像潮水一样淹没了瑞格利棒球场。  
Mickey在卖球衣的摊位前踱着步子。  
他给Ian留了言。比赛还有十分钟开场，Ian还没出现。  
Ian从早晨起就不在家。Carl告诉Mickey他背了个包就出了门。  
Mickey知道他是不会出现在这里了。他先去了男孩城的俱乐部，保安告诉Mickey“Curtis”请了一个礼拜的假。  
然后他给Ian打了电话，Ian没接。

场外逐渐安静下来，场内的大喇叭发出模糊的嗡嗡声，震得人内脏都跟着颤动，天完全黑了，亮着的只有球场的红色招牌，人群散去之后的空地上刮着风，格外寒冷。  
Mickey看了眼手表，拉上夹克拉链，往地铁站走。

***

Svetlana找上门的第二天，Mickey就东拼西凑了五百块钱给她，但他没有搬回去，尽管她威胁要告诉他老爹他和红毛小子搞在一起的事情。  
Ian没赶他出去，却也不跟他说话。  
早晨起来时候Mickey发现Ian睡在楼下沙发上，当他试图乘小鬼们不在屋子里去吻他的时候，Ian推开他。  
“操，”Mickey嘟囔，“得了，别像个女孩一样。”与此同时他却表现得手足无措——胳膊僵硬地抬在半空，因为被Ian拨开而尴尬地悬停着。  
老实说他不明白Ian在生什么气，当他老爹逼着他上那个婊子的时候Ian就在那儿，他明明知道他对她没有半点意思。  
他不明白Ian为什么要在乎这些别人眼里的事情。现在他住在这儿，早晨煮咖啡，晚上和他挤在一张床上入睡，让他操，给他口活，约他去看棒球赛，这他妈还不够吗？Mickey不明白。

周末晚上Mickey坐在沙发上一直等到Ian回家。  
“明晚八点。”他对Ian说，“瑞格利门口，有个卖帽子和衣服的摊位，我在那儿等你。”  
Ian看着他，没回答。

***

街道尽头的酒吧门口，Ian的头发在灯光下看起来是火苗的颜色。  
他穿着件军绿色大衣，站在寒风里搓着手。  
他看起来就像在那些博物馆里展示的漂亮的长腿雕像，Mickey觉得——只不过往上面套了件大衣，头发还上了色，他最喜欢的颜色。  
他从不知道自己能这么在意一个人——说在意未免太娘炮了，但他想不出其他词。  
他甚至不知道这感觉是从什么时候开始的。  
或许是Ian闯进他房间和他在床上扭打成一团的时候，也或许是在他带着烟来看守所隔着玻璃对他笑的时候，又或许是他们在体育场后面干完，Ian要凑过来吻他的时候。  
操，他真的不知道。

Ian戴上了帽子，一个男人从酒吧里走出来，Ian朝他点头，让他搂住自己的肩膀。Mickey认得那男人——他当街揍过他一次，他还听Lip提过——Ian从部队逃出来之后就住在这家伙家里。  
有钱的变态老杂种。  
那男人亲昵地将脑袋凑近Ian的耳朵，对他说了些什么，Ian笑起来。  
Mickey站在电线杆旁边，往后退了点。  
当那男人低头去吻Ian的时候，他觉得有人在他的心口重重地砸了一拳。  
他不知道自己和别的女人交换戒指的时候Ian是不是有同样的感觉。  
不，这一定不一样。

Ian跟着那男人往一辆宝马走，Mickey远远地盯着他。  
他的手在身侧攥成拳头，牙齿嵌进下唇。但他不敢走过去。他不知道Ian会对他说什么。  
“我们玩完了。”“你别来找我了。”  
他不想听到这样的话。

***

Lip隔一天回来一次，采购家用，向Debbie和Carl同步Fiona的近况，带Liam去学校，带Liam回家，确保每个人都在掌控之中。  
当他问起穿着格子衬衫坐在沙发上的Mickey自己弟弟在哪里的时候，Mickey不理他，只顾着喝酒。  
“听着，我不管你们遇到了什么狗屁问题，”Lip抢走Mickey手里的啤酒瓶，一堆破事已经让他焦头烂额，在他家沙发上试图灌醉自己的混球也是他必须处理的麻烦之一，“去找Ian，把他带回来，做点正常人该做的事。”  
“你他妈以为我和他是什么关系？哈？操蛋的情侣？”Mickey问。  
Lip突然不知道该怎么回答。  
没错，他俩之中根本没有人承认过他们是一对。  
从Mickey跟在Ian身后走闷闷不乐地进门，从早一些Ian去参军之前，从更早的时候Ian兴冲冲告诉他自己“遇到一个人”。哪怕Mickey现在就住在他们家里，穿着Ian的格子衬衫，睡在Ian的床上——依旧没有人能确认他们俩是一对——Ian从没说过，Mickey就更不可能承认。  
Lip朝沙发上的人耸了耸肩，决定还是不要去试探Milkovich家的人试图死守的底线。

 

3

每天都是那个时候，Ian从车上下来，裹着大衣，戴着毛线帽，围着条灰色围巾，和那混球一起走进那栋高级公寓的自动玻璃门。门刚在他们身后合上，那男人就迫不及待地将手搭上Ian腰间，好像恨不得让整个街区都知道他在屋子里养着个和他儿子一样年纪的帅气男孩。  
Mickey在街对面看，一根接一根地抽烟，把烟灰掸在街道上。  
他本应该冲出去揍那混球一顿，把他揍出屎来，看他还敢那样搂着Ian，看他还敢把他的脏嘴贴在Ian耳朵上——但Mickey也不知道到底是什么让自己变成了个胆小鬼——只敢躲在街对面的暗处，什么都不做，皱着眉头站在夜风里一个劲地抽烟。以前他不是这样的，以前他想做什么就做什么。  
他希望Ian回来。希望哪天晚上红毛小子突然爬上床来揽他的肩膀，希望第二天早晨这家伙还紧贴着他呼呼大睡，但这不是他能决定的事，他也不知道该如何努力。

***

第五天夜里，Mickey在回去Gallagher家的路上停住脚步，转身往地铁站走，然后搭车去了男孩城。

只要站在俱乐部入口，就能嗅到里面的古龙水混着麝香味，烟味，酒精，或许还有大麻的味道，舞曲的音量盖过了人们的说话声。Mickey往里走，尽量让自己避开那些扭动的肢体，走到吧台前，给自己点了杯啤酒。  
他能感觉到有人在看他，来自舞池里的，来自吧台边的，来自靠墙站着的基佬们的视线，他不习惯被注视，但他今晚想要改变：今晚他想要找个红头发的家伙，然后随他带自己去哪儿，哪儿都行。Ian从没承诺过他什么，他也没有，他自由得很，想操谁就操谁，没必要为了一个小子而闷闷不乐。事实上他发现这地方挺不错，瞧那些基佬们，有些倒是正点得很，至少比Ian搞的那老头要强得多。他想起那老头搂在Ian腰间的手，想到那张嘴贴在Ian的红头发上——那柔软、顺滑的红色发丝，想到Ian的笑容，他舔了舔嘴唇，觉得身体里有团火。  
有人从身后拍Mickey的肩膀，他惊了一下，捏起拳头。  
“嘿，我记得你，”将金发统统向后梳拢的青年朝Mickey安抚般地微笑，那笑容滑腻得让他恶心，“Curtis带你去过我家的派对，我是Matt。”  
“哦。”Mickey回答，无视对方伸出的手。  
Matt并不在意，环视了圈四周，“所以Curtis今天没来？我好久没看到他了，他最近怎样？”  
“不知道。”Mickey拿起自己的啤酒。  
“唔，”Matt挑起眉毛，“所以你们...嗯？”  
“关你屁事。”Mickey仰头喝光了瓶子里的酒。

***

周日晚上下了雪，今年冬天的第一场雪。先还是星星点点，很快雪片就簌簌地往下落，好像天空里有个蠢货不小心剪破了这世界上最大号的羽绒枕头。  
Lip带着Liam从学校回来时候正好是晚上六点，院子里已经是一整片白色。  
Mickey正站在厨台边上从微波炉里取东西。那是Mandy工作的连锁店的披萨和炸鸡块，Lip看到了垃圾桶里的包装盒。Debbie在把烘干的衣服从洗衣机里掏出来，Carl坐在沙发上，不停按着电视遥控器。楼上还有人的脚步声，Lip以为是Ian回来了，但下楼的是Mandy。  
她的头发散乱，一只眼睛青肿着，看见Lip之后迅速地低下头。  
“嗨。”她说。  
Lip朝她点头，觉得有点尴尬，不知道该说些什么。

沙发上挤着Milkovich家的兄妹和Gallagher家的原住民们。晚餐过后大家盯着电视，分吃一包乐事薯片。没人交谈，只有Liam开心地在地毯上爬来爬去，发出咿咿呀呀的声音。  
打断这沉默气氛的来客是Veronica。  
她推开门，探头进来，若有所思地唔了一声。  
“我来拿熨斗，Kev明天要去拍证件照。”  
“那是什么？”她摸着自己圆滚滚的肚子，“薯片？”  
“你可以来一点，如果Kev还在给你做那些芹菜胡萝卜孕妇大餐的话。”Lip坐在餐桌前回答她，视线没有打算离开自己的哲学课本。电视声音并不比宿舍的派对来得吵闹，尽管他能感觉到Mandy偶尔的视线，能感觉到Mickey的异常沉默，并对自己家里沙发上竟然坐着两个状态不佳的Milkovich的情形感到莫名其妙，但他还是决定先顾好自己。  
Veronica在女孩们的沙发上找了个位置，把Debbie往Mandy的方向挤了挤。

窗户外面雪下个没完。按这样下去，估计明天市政就得派出铲雪车，交通将变得一片混乱。电视里播完了新闻，开始放Debbie最喜欢的肥皂剧。她激动地从Carl手里抢回薯片，Carl瞪了她一眼。

第二位不速之客在广告间隙推开了门。  
“你还在这里。”俄罗斯女人站在门口，怀里抱着婴儿，帽子和大衣上还沾着雪花。  
Mickey立刻站起身。  
“我不是给你钱了，你他妈还想怎样？”他的声音怒气冲冲，“听着，我不管你带谁回去，在我家怎么过，怎么用我的钱，随便你，但你别来这儿。”  
Svetlana抱着孩子往屋里走，不顾Mickey的警告。  
“我来跟你商量洗礼的事，”她说，“我要你去找个牧师，订好时间，然后准时出席。”  
“你爱找谁就找谁，别来问我。”Mickey回答，他不想当着这么多人的面和这个女人讨论这种事情，好像这段婚姻算数似的。一个他只上过一次的女人和一个天知道带着谁的基因的孩子，这他妈才不是他想要的“家庭”，谁都知道他想要什么——他想和Gallagher家的红毛小子在一起——Svetlana也知道，从一开始就知道。  
但她没有要走的意思。  
她摘下帽子，挂在衣帽架上，抱着婴儿走到Mickey跟前，就这么站着，等待Mickey给她一个答复。 

俄罗斯女人执拗起来也相当可怕，Lip觉得。他拿起自己的哲学课本，决定从此刻开始什么都听不到——听不到Mickey在屋子里重重地踱步，听不到Liam把玩具洒在地上的声音，也听不到电视里老掉牙的台词。  
但他的计划很快就被打乱了。  
门第三次被推开，一阵寒风涌进来。两个人站在门口：Ian，还有Steve的老爹。

Lip放下了手里的课本，伸手去挠后脑的头发。  
俄罗斯女人从鼻子里哼了一声。  
沙发上除了试图一心二用的Debbie和打着哈欠的Liam以外，已经没有人再盯着电视——但也没有人朝刚回家的人打招呼，仿佛大家达成了共识：只有Mickey才享有跟Ian打招呼的优先权利。

万众瞩目的男主角站着，将双臂防御般地抱在胸前，沉默了半天，才对着进来的人做出了点反应。  
“哈。”他说。  
他的表情和动作里都带着相当不自然的成分，那令他看起来有点可笑，像个虚张声势的胆小鬼。  
相比之下Ian就镇定得多。他把脱下的围巾挂在门后，然后弯下腰去脱鞋，向Ned使了个眼神，于是Ned带上了屋门，也从脖子上扯下了围巾，不顾一屋子的人此刻都看向了自己。  
Ian没有理会Mickey，也表现得对沙发上肿着眼睛的Mandy和抱着婴儿的俄罗斯女人不甚在意。  
当他试图绕过Mickey走向厨房时，Mickey伸手拽住了他的胳膊。  
“怎么？”红发男孩说，即使在Lip听来这话也有点尖锐，“你还住在我家里？”  
Mickey明显地愣住了。  
如果不是知道这家伙的脾气，Lip觉得他下一秒甚至可能流泪，因为他瞪着眼睛，那张错愕的脸上几乎泄露出了从没有人见过的秘密，但紧接着Mickey就往后退了两步，用手背粗暴地揉了揉自己的鼻子。  
“操你的。”他笑起来，“所以是这样，哈？现在是这老家伙？是根老二你都喜欢？”  
他说话的尾音在发颤。如果这是场战斗，Lip知道他已经输了。  
俄罗斯女人盯着Mickey的背影，皱着眉。  
屋子里没有人吭声。  
而对话的当事人在短暂的无动于衷之后也扬起了嘴角，露出微笑。  
那笑容Lip不太猜得透。自从回来之后Ian就变了不少，Lip也不知道为什么，有时候他为Ian感到担心。但他看着Ian回过头，挽住了Ned的手臂，和Mickey对视，然后他就明白了——以前这小子心里某个计划即将得逞的时候，也是这副表情。  
Lip看着自己的弟弟紧贴着另一个男人，傲慢地盯着自己面前的小个子——而后者不知所措地捏紧拳头，像只被拔光了浑身尖刺的刺猬般站着，在所有人的注视下一动不动。  
Lip不知道他会做出些什么。大概连Mickey自己也不知道自己到底能做什么。  
他在一个自己并不属于的地方，面前是和他毫不相干的人。事情从没开始过，因为他从没承认过。  
被作为挡箭牌的男人伸手揽了下Ian的肩膀，配合地露出礼貌笑容，那相当于“这儿没你的事了”，相当于Ian的逐客令。

屋子里只剩电视的声音，静得令人发慌。  
如果Mickey的手里有武器，Lip担心自己家狭窄的起居室里大概会立刻血流成河，他无法想象Mickey发怒的样子，因为这家伙平时就已经足够凶恶。  
但Mickey没有像Lip预料的那样伸出拳头。他往前走了一步，抬起胳膊，抓住Ian的肩膀，不顾对方身边的男人作何反应，将另一只手插进了Ian的红发，用力摁住他的脑袋，让他靠近自己，然后凑过去，用自己的嘴唇贴住了Ian的嘴唇。  
红发男孩被他笨拙地吻住，左手还搀着另一个男人的胳膊。

Lip只想把Debbie和Carl赶上楼去，还有Liam。尽管这一幕比世界奇观还他妈有趣，但他不确定让孩子们看到这个是否合适。还有Mandy，还有那俄罗斯女人，还有他们的邻居。  
这可不是什么廉价电视连续剧，这是他的弟弟，和Mandy的哥哥，Milkovich家最惹不得的家伙。

Ian松开了Ned的手臂，让Mickey仰着头吻他，不屈不挠地在他的防御工事表面寻找一个裂口。  
Svetlana就站在他俩身后看着。  
一屋子的人都在看着。却没人反应得过来他们看到了什么。

***

Ian紧闭着嘴唇，Mickey能感觉到他的僵硬。  
他不确定这是不是个好现象，但不管怎样他努力过了。  
在这儿亲吻红毛小子不比叫他挂个“我是基佬”的牌子去游街要好得到哪儿去。他能感受到背后的那些视线，那令他觉得自己浑身赤裸裸，脸颊发热。但如果这就是Ian想要的——让他在Svetlana面前坦白，让他对所有人坦白，让他像个娘们一样和另一个混账争夺他，那么Ian做到了。  
Ian的双唇吻起来冷冰冰的。Mickey用一只手搂着他，另一只手掌压住他的后颈，怕被他再次躲开。  
他觉得Ian在这一个礼拜又长高了，以至于他不得不微微踮起脚尖，才能贴上他的嘴唇。这举动太他妈丢脸了，但今天发生的每件事就没有一件不让他丢脸，他能想象出人们对他指指点点的情形。“那个Milkovich家的小基佬，”他们说，“看老Terry从监狱里出来之后会怎么收拾这家伙。”

他捏紧Ian的外套，听得到自己的鼻息和心跳声。他的嘴唇抵在Ian纹丝不动的嘴唇上，带了点乞求的意味。他压根没考虑过如果Ian再次拒绝他他该怎么办，天知道，他真不应该把自己搅进这摊子操蛋事情——原本他一个人过得多好，自由自在，从不需要在意另一个人如何对待自己。  
红头发的混蛋在拖延时间，仿佛把他的乞求当作战利品般向在场的所有人炫耀，然后，在他感觉已经过了一个世纪那么久之后，才抬起了一只手，环住了他的腰。  
他觉得有什么东西活了过来，在他胸腔里扑通扑通乱跳。  
他张开嘴唇，混乱地吐息着，让Ian的舌头探进来，沿着自己的齿列巡回。才一个星期而已，但他想念透了Ian的味道，光是拂在他脸上的鼻息都能让他发抖。他贪婪地吮吸Ian的舌头，让Ian像拥抱个女孩般把他搂在怀里。这辈子他大概都没有这么顺从过，只有Ian能让他变成这样，没有其他人。在红发小子面前他终于意识到，自己所坚持或惧怕的一切都是狗屁。

“喂，够了。”那是Lip的声音。  
“Ian，Mickey，给我停下来，够了。”Lip点着他们的名字。  
他没放开Ian，Ian也没松开他，直到Lip再次催促。  
“够了，上楼去，Fiona的房间归你们了。”

***

Hank摇着头从房间门口的地毯上爬起来，伸手掏口袋。  
“操。”他红着脸小声抱怨，递给Carl一张二十块钱。

 

fin.


End file.
